


Dinner With The Family - Expansion Pack

by LexiTheDoubleedge



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge
Summary: Homura tries to get through a dinner with Madoka's parents with Madoka having stuck to every sensitive part of her body under her clothes, while pretending to be entirely innocent and not screwing with the remotes to the toys on Madoka's body.By a strange coincidence, Madoka is doing almost the exact same thing.Wait, which one of them was supposed to be the top again?
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Dinner With The Family (Madoka & Homura)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fiction Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699916) by [WestOrEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast). 



> This is based on the two "Dinner With The Family" ficlets by WestOrEast, which are in chapter 203 of the collection on Ao3. (On QQ, they're in part 199.
> 
> There were parts of those that I liked, and parts that I didn't like, but in the end I was mostly left feeling like there were still combinations left to explore...

Madoka was starting to think that maybe this was getting out of hand.

She glanced across the table to Homura. Her girlfriend tried to return the glance with a look of cool, polite interest, and most people would have thought she was pulling it off. But Madoka could see the beads of sweat at her temples.

"More garlic rice, Homura?" Mama asked with a smile.

They really should do something about this constant escalation, Madoka thought as she reached into her pocket and tapped a few buttons. With the ease of long practice, she didn't even have to look to know exactly what vibrators that were attached to which portions of Homura's anatomy she'd just turned on. And if she lost track and accidentally turned them up higher than she'd planned, it wasn't like there was anything wrong with that, was there?

Other than the escalation part. She was still trying to figure out what to do about that.

"Y-yes please," Homura said, just barely managing to keep her voice level. Their eyes met again, Madoka giving her the sweet, happy smile that meant 'Ready to give up?'

The look Homura gave her back this time was less cool and polite, more a promise of swift and violent retribution. Swift in the sense of "reaching for her own remote right now, while no one was looking", and violent as in "the intensity with which the toy inside Madoka's pussy began throbbing". Madoka hadn't been quite ready for it, and squeezed down so hard on her chopsticks that they broke.

"Madoka?" Papa asked, turning to look at her and ignoring Tatsuya's fussing. "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Madoka squeaked, forcing herself not to look away. "I'm fine!"

Madoka wasn't quite sure what had possessed Homura to track down a knotted dildo (other than, of course, the desire to win their game), but it was stretching Madoka out like no other toy she'd used before. And then there were the anal beads, which weren't as oversized as the dildo but were still quite large enough that she could clearly feel each individual bead as they shifted around inside of her. They didn't vibrate, but they didn't really need to.

Between the two it was clear that Homura had chosen quality over quantity for the evening. Or maybe it was the other way around; seriously contemplating exactly which was quantity and which was quality felt like more effort than it was worth as long as the vibrator was still running.

Yes, they really should put an end to this whole thing. If things went the way they usually did, and assuming neither of them completely lost their composure, they would be down here at least another hour, feeling the toys on and inside their bodies going off whenever the other felt like it, and that was really more than any person should be asked to bear.

But that would mean giving up, and neither of them was willing to do that.

So dinner would be finished, the leftovers would be put away, the after-dinner conversation would conclude, and then she and Homura would go up to her room and _fuck each other's brains out_.

Madoka felt sure that she had the best girlfriend in the entire _world_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the tags would be for this kind of play, which is why the story doesn't have them. o.o


	2. Dinner With The Family (Homura & Madoka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it's not obvious, this is a separate continuity from the previous chapter, not a perspective swap.

Homura was starting to think she'd bitten off more than she could chew.

On second thought, maybe that wasn't a good choice of metaphor. Her mouth might be the one hole she had that wasn't complicating her life right now.

"More garlic rice, Homura?" Junko asked with a smile.

"Yes, please," Homura said, nodding carefully. All of her movements were being performed very, very carefully tonight.

When she'd chosen the toy that was currently inside her pussy, she hadn't paid much attention to what it was modeled after, she'd just thought the shape would be interesting. But she'd misjudged just how large it really was, how full it would really make her feel.

And adding the string of anal balls on top of that had definitely been a mistake. She knew Madoka loved watching her use them, and Homura loved watching her in turn. Seeing the wide-eyed look on her girlfriend's face as Homura's ass slowly spread further and further open until the ball suddenly popped through was almost as gratifying as the feelings from the toy itself. So she hadn't been able to resist.

The combination was almost too much for Homura. Just shifting around in her seat was surprisingly stimulating. But as long as she was careful, she could maintain her composure.

Then the dildo started vibrating, and it was all Homura could manage not to fall out of her chair. She was already so worked up that within moments she felt like she was about to cum, no matter that she was right there in front of Madoka's parents...

But before that could happen, the vibrator turned off, and she was able to take a breath and calm down before Madoka's mother sat Homura's plate back in front of her. It had been like that all evening, her girlfriend giving her everything she could handle but carefully avoiding going too far and humiliating her in front of others. Of course, that meant that she couldn't cum as long as anyone else was around.

Of course, Homura wasn't neglecting her girlfriend's pleasure either. That was why she'd waited until Madoka set her chopsticks down before giving the bullet vibe taped to Madoka's clit a quick burst. It wouldn't be enough to make Madoka cum, not even added to the vibrating butt plug that had been running most of the evening, or the other vibrating toys on and inside her body. Homura wouldn't even consider embarrassing her girlfriend in front of her family that way, and she knew just how far she could go with each and every one of Madoka's sensitive spots without quite being enough to push her over the edge.

Dinner was almost over, but she knew Madoka's parents wanted to talk to them about some of the schoolwork they'd been doing together, and Madoka's father had suggested earlier that they might watch a movie afterwards. It could be _hours_ before they could retreat to Madoka's room or Homura's apartment and finally stop holding back.

She really loved these visits with her girlfriend's family.


	3. Dinner With The Family (Epilogue - All)

A few minutes after the two younger girls had left the room, Tomohisa turned to his wife and asked "Do they really think we don't know what they're doing?"

"I'm not sure about Madoka, but Homura has always seemed like such a practical girl." Junko replied. "Surely she would realize."

Tomohisa pondered that for a moment. "Well, as long as they're doing it inside where it's safe, I suppose we can let them have their fun."

Junko frowned. "I'm not actually sure that they are. It might be time to have a talk with Madoka..."

***

Elsewhere, Madoka felt a chill run down her spine.


End file.
